


The things we planned

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Aster, Alpha!Pitch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Political Alliances, Sexual Content, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of unwelcoming pookan populous Concubine Jack returns to his room to escape and remember the good times in his life.</p>
<p>Note: This chapter is heavily BlackIce. Jackrabbits read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we planned

Jack shut the door quietly behind him quickly, trying to keep up the air of a delicate and contained courtesan. He was a concubine, he knew his place in just about any court.  What he hadn’t expected when he had been carted to Callistephus was the sheer alienation of its people . The way the Pookans stared at him, well he was  never  been looked at like that when he had traveled in the King’s entourage.

But the King wasn’t with him now. He was just a far flung remnant of the Kingdom of Aurum, with none of the social status that demanded respect. Because of that, it seemed they weren’t pulling their punches at all, whispers of whore, freak, and human were left in his wake. All those nasty and venomous comments delivered with the decisiveness of someone aiming to injure his pride.

Falling against the door he hugged himself tightly. He would push through this, he was here for a purpose and he would see it through! There was no way he could fail. And really, if he thought about it, he had been in this situation before. His rise to ‘power’ was accompanied by its own slander and uproar. Back then though, he had believed Pitch was the reason to persevere. 

He laughed, remembering a night far too long ago when he was getting rewarded for his efforts. 

-

Jack trailed lazy fingers down the broad expanse of Pitch’s back. Tracing idle swirls, and scratching lightly, trying to read the effect his touch was having on the King’s face. How many people could call the King simply Koz? Not many he was sure, and the only ones he could think of without effort was his direct family. 

“Mmm, my dear pet, what are you thinking?” Pitch sighed running his hands slide down Jack’s side. 

Considering the question in silence Jack made no move as Pitch’s hands wandered even lower. Slowly, but surely those warm palms slid to a stop over his ass, a sharp tug pulling him flush against Pitch.

“How much I’d like to have your children.” Jack nearly whispered. He was treading dangerous waters suggesting it. But in the last few weeks that he had been warming Pitch’s bed, not once had the man forced contraceptives on him. Perhaps that was his silent approval of the idea? 

“I’ll give you as many as you like so long as you have no intention of them taking the throne. I will allow no bastards to fight my Sera for her rightful place.” Jack nodded at that answer, pressing his forehead into the crook of Pitch’s neck. He was getting much better at controlling his face, keeping his feelings to himself. But it still startled him how easily Pitch could say such things. Being utterly sweet and affection one moment, and promising to murder any children who contested his daughter’s birthright the next. 

“I don’t want children to take the throne. I want a family to call my own. I’d be content to live a peasant’s life so long as I had children and your approval of them,” He felt his brain going rapid fire through the lessons he had been receiving. How was he to ask for Pitch to love their children and not acknowledge them? “I simple want them to know they are loved, even if you can’t be present as I’d like.” 

Pitch burst out laughing at that suggestion. For a moment Jack though he was laughing because it was such an unacceptable request. But his fears were put to rest as Pitch rolled over him with a genuine grin on his face. Jack blushed at the feeling of Pitch’s renewed erection pressing insistently between his legs. “Never fear my precious snowflake. I’ll give you all the children you like and you won’t have to live as peasants do. I promise your children will live a good life. They will be honored guests in my palace, free to pursue their hearts desire. As your King I will do my best to fulfill your desires.” Jack laughed unable to help himself, this was beyond what he had expected. 

He was swept up in the King’s joy feeling his own arousal growing to meet his. The King had said it was why he had been drawn to him. That he could brighten a room with his presence and ease the weight the crown put on him. But he had to understand that just as Jack shined light into the dark corners of his life. Pitch was a guardian to him, keeping his own monsters at bay and reminding him that life was worth living. 

-

He squeezed himself even tighter, trying to hold onto that blissful moment. However, fate had other things in store for him as the door opened up across the room. He saw Aster’s long ears before his face finally peered out at him from behind the door. “I’m going to lie in bed and read if you’d like to join me.”

He let his eyes roam over the room for a moment. His personal sitting room, with a door linked to Aster’s bedroom. The Pooka was honoring the agreement to the letter. Jack had no option but to sleep with him, regardless of the fact they had not had sex even once. It had already been weeks! He was going  mad  with this lack of pleasure! Damn the King for conditioning him like this. 

“Why?” He finally stated, not even sure what the point of the request was. Looking back at Aster, he saw those calculating green eyes processing outcomes of this conversation just as he was. Thinking of what other motive or meanings the question might have. The game of the courts was ingrained in both of them it seemed. 

“Because you are making me lose sleep at night, I’m accustomed to sleeping alone. It seems I can’t pretend you are not in my life, I’ll ask again come read a book with me in bed.” Aster finally stepped out from behind the door, holding out a book to him. “It’s the History of Aurum written from a new perspective. I retrieved it from the library.” 

Jack frowned at the blatant rudeness, but considered something else. Aster was rude certainly, but he was being honest. Aster was not Koz, Jack was having his own trouble sleeping next to such a different body. They were still strangers and this was just a simple step to make them more familiar with each other. Sharing the bed over books instead of sex or sleep was a much less stressful act, that in time would surely ease up the tension they had between them. 

Standing up Jack nodded letting his hands absently pressing down the silk tunic he was wearing. He didn’t want it to wrinkle too much. It was the perfect shade of emerald to match Aster, even though they were never seen together. He was simply too use to dressing to match whoever he was in debt to. No one here cared all that much what he did. He was simply a concubine. Maybe he ought to start dressing as he desired. 

“Well, you clearly gave this some thought. I suppose it couldn’t hurt to put forth a little effort myself.” He crossed his room with a sly smile and direct eye contact that he knew made others uncomfortable. He wanted Aster to know that his plans had been seen for what they were. A well thought out gesture of goodwill that might have ulterior motives. He would play along for now, until he saw no reason to continue this game they were playing. 

He took the book from him, brushing close to him. Habit ruled him even now it seemed as he walk suggestively passed him and into his bed room. He doubted Aster would do a single thing more than the agreement had requested from him. Knowing that, he still climbed into the bed in the most exotic manner he could manage. Laying down on his bed, head on nearly the softest pillow he had ever laid on he looked at Aster. 

Keeping the confusion off his face he pulled the book open. Burning the image of Aster into his mind for later consideration as he turned to his book. Why had Aster looked so startled that he had accepted the offer, well what he could only guess was ‘startled’. Years of understand human body language could not prepare him for the differences in a Pooka’s expression. His body had said stunned, his face seemed to say something else. But for now Jack labeled it as startled and began to read.


End file.
